CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: All I Need
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Russell hires a new DNA tech in the lab. But is this new DNA tech all that she seems? Is there more to her than meets the eye? One of the team seems to have a closer bond w/her than the others. And what trouble does her past bring? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1: DNA At First Tech

**CSI: Crime Scene Investigation**

"**All I Need"**

_Chapter 1:DNA At First Tech_

A young woman with long brown hair walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab, walking up to the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for the office of D.B. Russell. He called me about a job." said the young lady.

"Ah yes, you must be Leila. I'll show you where Mr. Russell's office is." said Judy.

"Thank you." said Leila.

Judy walked out from behind her desk and led Leila down the halls of the lab to Russell's office. Judy knocked politely.

"Mr. Russell, Leila Grissom is here about the position." said Judy.

"Oh thank you Judy." said Russell, waving Leila in. "Ms. Grissom, it's nice to meet you. You come very highly recommended and this lab could really use someone like you."

"Thank you Mr. Russell, it's pleasure to be here." said Leila.

"Please, call me Russell, no Mr. please. It makes me feel old." said Russell with a smile. "Anyway let me introduce you to everyone and then I'll take you to your lab."

Leila followed Russell as he led her back out of the office and through the halls to the break room where there were several people sitting around the table in there.

"Alright guys, I have someone to introduce you all to. This is our new DNA tech, Leila Grissom." said Russell, getting everyone's attention.

"Leila, as is Gil's daughter?" asked a brunette.

"Adopted, but yes. You must be Sara, his wife that he is always telling meabout." said Leila.

"Wait, Gil Grissom has a daughter?" asked a young man with short brown hair.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe but yes, he adopted me when I was little.." said Leila.

The weeks passed by and Leila was already fitting in. She was making friends with everyone in the lab, but the person everyone noticed she was growing the closest to was Greg. They just seemed to click together in more ways than one. It was almost like they had known each other their whole lives. It was actually cute. At least, to everyone but one person.

"I swear, if Hodges tries to flirt with me or ask me on one more date, I swear he is gonna end up on Doc Robbins' slab." said Leila as she walked into the locker room with Greg and Nick after their shift.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." said Nick as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"Thanks Nickie." said Leila to Nick's retreating back. "Come on Greg, you gotta help me. I can't take this guy anymore and I'm running out of excuses. I mean you've worked with guy for like 9 years."

"And you think that qualifies me to be able to help you with Hodges?" said Greg.

"Come on Greg, please. I'll owe you one, just name your price. Don't make me beg anymore." said Leila.

"Alright." said Greg thoughtfully. "You, me, drinks after shift tomorrow."

"Deal!" said Leila without hesitation and she sounded excited.

"Okay, well, you may not like what I have in mind but just play along." saidGreg.

"Alright." said Leila, feeling slightly scared but she ask for Greg's help.

Right then, as if on cue, Hodges walked in. Well, more like he strutted in.

"Hello Greg." said Hodges plainly. "Hello Leila." he added with a flirtatious tone.

Leila felt like she was suddenly ill. She looked at Greg pleadingly.

Greg smiled back at her, letting her know that he was there to help.

"So Leila, about our date tomorrow night, is there anywhere in particular you would like to go for dinner?" he said and this grabbed Hodges' attention quickly as his head snapped up.

"No, not really. Figured I would let you just surprise me." said Leila with a grin.

"Then how will you know what to wear?" asked Greg.

Hodges turned around to look at the two of them.

"I figured I would surprise you." said Leila with a smirk and a wink.

"Ooh, I love surprises, especially when they come from you." said Greg flirtatiously with a smile.

Leila pretended to just notice that Hodges was watching them.

"Problem Hodges?" she asked.

"Oh no, no problem. No problem at all." said Hodges as he turned back to his locker.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow after shift." Greg told Leila, walking over, leaning down and giving Leila a kiss on her cheek than walking out.

"So that's why you've been making excuses and not accepting any of my date requests. You've fallen for Sanders." said Hodges.

"Sorry Hodges. I know I should've told you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. It's just...I really like Greg. He's a great guy. I hope you understand." said Leila.

"Oh yeah, sure, I completely understand. It's fine. I hope you two have a wonderful time." said Hodges than he turned and walked out.

Leila leaned back against the lockers and sighed. She could already tell this was going to be really hard.

The next day, Leila walked into work and was determined to get through her shift as though nothing at all was going on. She was just going to act natural, even though with Hodges in the lab across from her that was going to prove difficult.

For the good first part of her shift, he kept looking over at her lab with a sad look on his face. He even glared when Greg dropped off some evidence from his current case to her.

A few hours later, Leila had just finished processing his evidence and the results were printing when Greg walked in.

"Hey, good timing I was just printing out your results. The blood does match your vic, but the saliva you collected does not match your suspect." said Leila, taking the printed sheets off the printer, handing Greg the first one.

"You're kidding right? Did you at least run the saliva in CODIAS?" asked Greg.

"Give me some credit Greg." said Leila, handing him the second sheet. "I did find a match. It belongs to a Mr. Johnny Elksen. He doesn't have a violent record."

"Until now. Thanks." said Greg than he turned to walk out but Hodges walked in the door Greg was getting ready to walk out of.

"You've got some nerve Sanders." said Hodges.

"What?" asked Greg, clearly confused.

"You stole her from me. You know that I have flirting with her and trying to get her to go on a date with me." said Hodges.

"What are you talking about Hodges? I didn't steal anyone from you." said Greg.

"Yes you did. You stole Leila from me. I was this close to getting her to go on a date with me than here you come, Mr. Greg 'I'm so hot I can get any woman' Sanders and you take her." said Hodges.

"Alright, first of all, I'm standing right here. Second, I am not just some property you can claim Hodges. I can go on a date whenever and with whomever I chose. If I wanna go out with Greg, I will because as far as I can see, he's a much better man than you are. He has never pestered me by flirting me like you have. I am not the kind of woman that is easy and if you think that than you are lower than I thought." said Leila as she stormed out of the DNA lab. She had never felt so mad. She walked into the empty locker room and walked over to her locker, hitting it as hard as she could with both of her fists.

"Whoa, what's got you all upset?"

Leila turned to see Nick. She hadn't even heard him walk in.

"Hodges." she told him, sitting down on the bench.

"Ah, yeah Greg told me about that and that you asked for him help. Well, don't let him get to you is all I can tell you. He's flirted with just about every pretty girl we've had here." said Nick.

"It's not that. He just came into my lab and belittled Greg because he thinks Greg stole me from him. I couldn't help it, I snapped." said Leila.

"Wow. I don't know what to tell about that but I think that you needed to stand up to him. He needs taken down a peg or two. And I think you may have done just that if you said anything close to what I think you did." said Nick. "So are you and Greg really going out on a date tonight?"

"No, that's just what we told Hodges. We're just..going out for drinks tonight." said Leila, sounding disappointed.

"You're wishing it was more." said Nick.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Greg is a great guy. He's smart, he's funny, sweet, kind and caring. Doesn't hurt that's also handsome." said Leila.

"Does he know that you like him?" asked Nick.

"No. I haven't had the guts to tell him." said Leila.

"You should tell him. That's my opinion anyway. If you haven't told because you're afraid of getting hurt, you should know that Greg is that kind of guy that would never intentionally hurt you and knows how to treat a woman. I know I wouldn't have said that like 10 years ago but I can say it now. Greg'll be the man to sweep you off your feet." said Nick. With that, he turned and left Leila alone to process her thoughts.

After their shift was over, Greg and Leila headed off on their 'date night'. They drove their own vehicles. Leila even changed in the back of her car quickly than met Greg inside.

"Wow, you look great." said Greg.

"Thanks." said Leila with a smile.

They got their first drink than found a good place to enjoy them. They talked for a while than after a few drinks, they decided to go on the dance floor and dance together.

Toward the end of the night when they decided to head home, they caught a cab since they had been drinking. They were just glad they had tomorrow off.

Greg was dropped off first, but he didn't immediately get out of the cab. He turned to Leila.

"Would you like to come up for a while? Your welcome to stay if you'd like." he told Leila.

"Sure." said Leila, letting Greg get out first than he helped her out.

Both of them split the cab bill than Greg led Leila up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and escorted Leila in, shutting the door behind her. When he turned around, he saw her sitting on the couch with her heels off, rubbing her feet.

"Man, my feet are killing me. I'm actually glad that you invited me up 'cause I don't know if I could have dealt with these heels the whole way to my apartment." said Leila.

"Well I'm glad I invited you up too just because I am having a really fun time with you and I don't want the night to end." said Greg as he joined on the couch.

"So am I." said Leila with a smile.

"Lei, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." said Greg.

"Okay." said Leila, a bit nervous.

"I overheard what you told Nick in the locker room yesterday. Was any of it true?" asked Greg.

Leila was stunned. She hadn't been expecting this. She hadn't even known that Greg had heard. She wasn't sure what to say. On one hand she wanted to tell the truth but on the other, she wanted to lie because she was afraid to admit the truth. She wasn't sure how Greg would react. Then she remembered what Nick told her.

Greg watched Leila as he waited for her answer. She seemed to struggling and he wasn't sure why. He didn't think she needed to be because he really liked her, he just wasn't sure if she felt the same. He decided to do something to help her out and let her know how he felt.

Leila grew more nervous when Greg suddenly moved closer to her, but she was even more shocked when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She almost went to push him away but decided not to and kissed him back.

Suddenly, their simple fun night out turned into a great night in.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweetly Irresistable

Leila awoke the next day to find herself lying on an unfamiliar couch. It took a moment but she remembered she and Greg had gone out last night and she must have fallen asleep on his couch last night after they had made out. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and running a hand through her messed up hair.

Right then, Greg came out of what Leila suspected was his bedroom.

"Hey, morning. Sorry I left you out here on the couch." said Greg.

"It's alright. You were being a gentleman. And I thank you for that. It's real sweet. It's one of the things I like about you." said Leila as she got up, walked over to Greg and put her arms around his waist.

"Really? Well, what would you say if I continued to be a gentleman by brushing my teeth when I got up so I could give you a good morning kiss?" asked Greg.

"I would say I am still waiting for that kiss." said Leila.

Greg smiled than leaned over and kissed her, enjoying it more when she kissed him back.

A few minutes into their make out session, Leila suddenly pulled away.

"Oh man, I almost totally forgot!" exclaimed Leila. "I'm sorry Greg; it's just that I was supposed to meet my sister for breakfast this morning. I'm sorry, I've gotta go." she said, giving him another kiss.

"It's okay, I understand." said Greg.

"You really are sweet." said Leila, kissing Greg another kiss but this time she kept kissing him for a few minutes before she slowly pulled away. "Maybe you're a little too sweet." she added with a smile.

Greg smiled too.

"Don't you gotta go meet your sister?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's your fault you know. You are just so sweet." said Leila as she ended up kissing Greg again, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull him close. "So irresistibly sweet." she added after pulling away for third time.

Just then, her phone rang.

Leila sighed before pulling out her phone and answering it.

"Hi Michelle." she spoke. She paused long enough to let the person on the other end of the line speak. "I know my dear sister, but I have perfectly good excuse which I will tell you about later. I gotta call a cab so I can get my car than I will be there."

Greg waved goodbye to her as he watched her walk out the door and she even waved back, closing the door behind her.

After she was out the door, Greg sat down on his couch, feeling alone. His apartment even felt like it was empty.

"I told you, I'll tell you later. Just let me get my car and I will see you when I get there." said Leila as she started walking down the stairs, putting her shoes on as she did so.

The person on the other end said something.

"You are so nosey and no, I did not meet a guy last night and have sex with him." said Leila, not telling her sister everything yet. "I met him when I got my job. We went out last night and made out on his couch. And that is all we did. You know I haven't been able to anything more since..."

The other person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Glad you understand. I don't know how he's gonna react when I tell him all this. I've never trusted any guy as much as I trust this guy. I just don't know how to tell him about my past." said Leila.

The person on the other end of the line spoke to her again.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll figure it out. I just hope that I'm able to tell him soon before he finds out on his own and ends up hating me because I didn't tell him when I had the chance. I don't want to make that kind of mistake, not with him. I don't want to lose him." said Leila.

Leila listened to what her sister was saying.

"I guess you have a point. If he does truly care about me, he'll forgive me and understand why I didn't tell him right away." she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date & The Past

Leila had just left her sisters' house when her phone rang. When she looked at the phone, she smiled because it was who she was hoping it was.

"Hey Greg, I was hoping you would call." said Leila.

"Were you now?" asked Greg.

"Yes I was, although I didn't expect it so soon. Listen, I just left my sister's and I had to tell her about you since I had to explain why I had to take a cab to get my car so she asked to tell you that she and her husband are inviting us to dinner. You know, kind of a double date I guess you could say." said Leila.

"Really? When?" asked Greg.

"Tonight, around 7." said Leila, cringing a bit.

"Sounds good to me." said Greg.

"Really?" asked Leila.

"Yeah. I don't care about the time, long as I get to see you again." said Greg.

"You sure know what to say to a woman to make her blush." said Leila.

"Just speaking the truth." stated Greg.

"I know. You're still a sweetheart. Just thought I would make sure you know that." said Leila.

"Well you've made it crystal clear." said Greg.

"Good." Leila spoke with a grin. "Anyway, so I'll see you around 7?"

"Yeah, of course." said Greg.

"Great. I'll text you where we'll be going once my wonderful sister has picked a place." said Leila.

"I'll be counting down the time 'til I see you again and I can kiss you." said Greg.

"Same here." said Leila.

Leila pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where she and Greg were having a double date with her sister and her brother in-law. She saw that Greg was already there, leaning on his car waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile as she parked than got out of her car.

Greg smiled as he watched Leila step out of her car, smiling at him.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks. And you look very handsome yourself." said Leila, walking over to him and kissing him.

"Alright you two, knock off the PDA." said a female voice behind them.

"Hey Michelle." said Leila before she even turned around.

"You know, if you guys are going to end up in the sack before the date even starts, you may as well just go now." said Michelle.

"Ha ha. We had this talk earlier if you recall." said Leila.

"Yes, how could I ever forget my dear sister." said Michelle, turning to lead the way into the restaurant.

"Talked about what?" asked Greg.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." said Leila, giving him a soft kiss than the two of them followed her sister into the restaurant.

The dinner date started off great. They were sharing stories and telling jokes as they ate.

"I'm being honest, Leila has been the sweetest person ever since she was a child, even though we haven't had the best childhood." said Michelle.

"Yeah, Leila told me about your mom." said Greg.

"You know, I never could understand how a guy could murder his wife and then physically AND sexually abuse his own daughters." said Sam.

"Sam!" exclaimed Michelle.

"What?" asked Sam, confused.

"Thanks a lot Sam." said Leila, clearly upset as she got up and walked out.

"What did I do?" asked Sam.

"I didn't know about all that, I just knew her mother was murdered." said Greg.

"Oh." said Sam as he realized what he had done. "Sorry."

"You should probably go after her Greg." said Michelle.

Greg nodded as he stood up and followed after Leila. He found her sitting in her car, sitting in the back seat on the driver side. He walked over to the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Leila just shrugged her shoulders.

Greg climbed into the passenger side and shut the door.

Leila remained silent.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Greg.

"I don't know. I should have told you sooner about my past, it's just that kind of thing doesn't exactly pop up in a conversation often." said Leila.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm not mad at all." said Greg.

"You're not?" asked Leila.

"No, of course I'm not. I understand completely why it wasn't easy for you to tell me. I also know you would have told me when you were ready." said Greg.

Leila couldn't help but smile. She scooted close to him, laying her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her.

"How did I get so lucky?" she said.

"What do mean?" asked Greg.

"How did I get so lucky to find an amazing and sweet guy like you?" asked Leila.

"Just fate I guess." said Greg. At least he hoped that it was fate. He felt that he was supposed to be with her. He loved being around her, he loved everything about her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring and she had the greatest smile he had ever seen. Then he thought of something he thought he should ask her. "Hey Leila, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Technically you already did but sure, go ahead." said Leila.

"Whatever happened to your dad?" asked Greg.

"Well, last that I heard he was in jail. Why?" asked Leila.

"Just wondering, just in case I would ever need to protect you." said Greg.

"Ooh, my own knight in shining armor." said Leila, smiling. Then her smiling faded. She lifted her head off his shoulder. "You know, I can't put all the blame of my mistrust in men on my father."

"Old boyfriend?" guessed Greg.

"Yeah. I really liked him, but it turned out that he knew my father and he picked up where my father left off when he was arrested. So I ran the first chance I got. Because of him and my father, I lost trust in all men. Well, except for Gil but that's different." said Leila.

"You don't have to worry with me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me." said Greg, placing his hand gently on the side of her face, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know sweetie, I trust you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted any man. I would trust you with my life." said Leila.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I'll protect you no matter what." said Greg, staring into her gorgeous eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Not Alone

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation "All I Need"

Chapter 4: You're Not Alone

Leila woke up the next morning to find herself lying next to Greg, one of her arms still draped over him as he remained asleep. She carefully got up, being careful not to disturb him than she headed out into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She made eggs, bacon, toast, and homemade waffles. She set the plates on the table just as Greg walked in.

"Mmm, something smells really good." he said.

"Mornin'. Breakfast is served my dear." said Leila.

"You didn't have to do this you know." said Greg.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides, they say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." said Leila a she walked over to Greg and put her arms around him.

"Is that what they say?" asked Greg, watching Leila nod. "And here I always thought that the way to a man's heart was through his penis."

"Sorry honey, but you thought wrong." said Leila with a smile.

Once they had their breakfast, they hugged and kissed goodbye until they saw each other at work than Greg left.

After Greg was gone, Leila checked her phone to see how many times her sister may have called. There were surprisingly no phone calls from her sister, but she did have one missed call and a voice-mail. She listened to it.

_"Hello dear daughter. I told you one day I would find you. You cannot hide from me, you or your rotten sister. And I see you have a new, delightful young man in your life. _

_"Now you listen to me young lady. I want you to end it with him now. If you do not do as I say, I will kill him. If you care for this man, which I know you do, you will do as I say. _

_"See you soon."_

With that, the voicemail ended and Leila could feel her heart racing. He was back, her father was out of jail and he had found her. He knew where she and her sister were and Leila knew that he would be coming for them both soon. And what was worse was that now Greg was in danger too. She had no idea what she was going to do either. She wanted to call Greg and warn him, but at the same time she knew what her father was capable of and she didn't want Greg to have to suffer at the hands of her father.

Whatever her decision was going to be, she knew that she had to make it quick because there was no time to waste.

* * *

Leila rolled into work later on that day and she had still not decided what it was she was going to do. Either way she went, someone would end up hurt and she would end up with blood on her hands. She just had to decide which road had more advantages than consequences. She didn't want to imagine what might happen if she didn't make a decision or even what could happen if she made that wrong decision. The main thing that she was worried about was losing Greg. That was what was scaring her the most.

As she headed through the halls to her DNA lab, she passed the locker room where she could see Greg in there talking to Nick and Sara. He smiled at her as she walked back and she couldn't help but smile back.

_'It's going to be a long day.'_ Leila couldn't help but think to herself.

The night seemed to drag as Leila processed DNA sample after DNA sample for each of the CSI's on their cases. Some came out with good results, others were not so lucky. She knew that she even though she wanted to help put a suspect who was guilty where they belonged, she couldn't tell the samples how they should come out or even control the results she got. It made her heart feel heavy that some of the guilty actually were able to walk out free like they hadn't even done anything wrong, but she also believed that everything happens for a reason and one day they would pay for what they had done.

After her shift was over, Leila hung up her lab coat, made sure the lab was clean, and then she headed out to her car to head home. She had only one thing on her mind and that was still the voicemail from her father. She still had no idea what she was going to do and it was killing her to not be able to make a decision. Greg meant a lot to her and she did not want to put him at risk. However, at the same time she didn't want to end things with him just because of her father. She enjoyed being with Greg and she enjoyed the relationship they had. She didn't want to ruin it, she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Right then, her car came into view and she was only slightly surprised to see Greg standing next to it. She noticed that he had something in his hand.

"Hey." said Leila as she walked over, and she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Hey." said Greg as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Then he revealed what it was that he had in his hand. "For you my lady." he said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Greg, they're beautiful." said Leila as she took the flowers, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Greg.

Leila looked at her boyfriend, feeling herself blush. She wasn't used to a guy treating her so well. It was a nice feeling though, a really nice feeling.

"Well, I love them. Thank you." She said, giving him a passion-filled kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel him returning her kisses just as passionately.

Suddenly, Leila had made her decision. It didn't really surprise her that this was the trigger to help her make that decision, but she just hoped that this was the right decision to make. She hurriedly pulled away from the kiss and this seemed to shock and confuse Greg.

"Damn it, I can't do this, it's not right." said Leila.

"Wait, what are you talking about Lei?" asked Greg, clearly nervous that something bad might happen.

"I'm sorry Greg, it's just a very complicated situation. Remember the other night when I told you about my father and that last I knew, he was in jail? Well, turns out I was wrong. He's out, he somehow found me, and he's been watching me. He called me and left me a voicemail. He gave me a choice to make, but I just can't." said Leila.

"Whoa, slow down Leila. What did your father say on that voicemail?" asked Greg.

Leila took out her cell phone and played the voicemail.

_"Hello dear daughter. I told you one day I would find you. You cannot hide from me, you or your rotten sister. And I see you have a new, delightful young man in your life. _

_"Now you listen to me young lady. I want you to end it with him now. If you do not do as I say, I will kill him. If you care for this man, which I know you do, you will do as I say. _

_"See you soon."_

"This has been going through my head all day long and I wanted to do anything that I had to protect you, but I don't think that I could go through with it. I don't want to see you get hurt, but I also don't want to be the person that ends up hurting you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're important to me and I don't want to lose you. I know what my father is capable of and I also know that his word doesn't mean anything. I just…I don't know, I was just really scared and I just don't want anything to happen to you. I've never had a guy treat me that way you do and…" before she could say anymore, she felt Greg cut her off with a searing kiss. She felt the flowers slip from her hand as she was caught off guard by this kiss, but she was able to gain enough of her senses back to lift her hands to place them on Greg's chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers.

After a few minutes, Greg slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. I said I would protect you, remember?" he said.

"My own knight in shining armor." said Leila, remembering the conversation they had in the car at the restaurant.

"Only always." said Greg, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Look, Greg, I really don't want to get you involved in this. You have no idea what my father is capable of." said Leila.

"I'm already involved. And you couldn't make me turn away now if you tried." said Greg.

"You don't understand, my father is not someone that you should mess with. He's dangerous. And if he comes after you, he's going to torture you just to watch how much it will hurt me. He's going to make me watch you suffer because he knows that will affect me more than anything that he could do to me. Please don't make me go through that." said Leila. She had to talk Greg out of this, even if she had to beg.

"I'm not backing out now Leila. I've been involved since the day I met you. I'm not going to turn my back and risk something happening to you. I told you that I would protect you if I had to and I meant it. I'm not afraid of anything, except losing you." said Greg.

Leila could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she knew that there was no way she was going to talk Greg out of this now that he knew. He was going to stay by her side no matter what. Truth be told, that was actually comforting to her. There was no way that she would be brave enough to face her father alone.

"There's just no talking you out of this is there?" she asked.

"Not a chance. I'm here to stay no matter what. I won't leave you." said Greg.

Leila found that she actually couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's actually comforting...to know that I won't be alone." she said.

"I'll be right here by your side no matter what happens. I won't let your father hurt you ever again." said Greg.

"I know. I've just not used to having anyone that cares for me the way that you do." said Leila.

"Well, you better get used to it." said Greg.

"Working on it." said Leila with a smile.

Greg bent down and picked up the bouquet of flowers that she had dropped, handing them back to her.

"What do you say we get out of here and find somewhere that's just a little bit more private for just the two of us?" he asked.

"I would say you're driving." said Leila, handing the keys to her car to him.

The two of them climbed into Leila's car, Greg behind the wheel and Leila in the passenger seat next to him, than Greg drove them out of there. Little did they know that during that whole conversation, someone had been standing nearby watching and listening.


	5. Chapter 5: Set Up

Leila was hard at work once again, this time she was processing a blood sample for an important serial murder case that Sara was working on with Finn. Someone was going around savagely murdering random people. There was so far no connection between the victims other than their murderer. Every scene was messy except for the very little evidence that they had for a suspect. They did have a small list of possible suspects, but none that they could tie to the murders. Sara and Finn swabbed every inch of each crime scene and collected anything that could be of any kind of importance, which meant hours of processing for all of them.

While she processing another sample, Greg walked in holding his phone and a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey Lei, you get a text from Russell about a family meeting?" asked Greg.

"No, I haven't. Why?" asked Leila.

Before Greg could say anything else, they both heard Leila's phone go off. She looked at Greg than picked up her phone and looked at the text. She held it up for Greg to see.

"Now I did." said Leila, holding up her phone.

Right then, they could see Sara, Nick, Finn, Morgan, Hodges, and Henry all heading for Russell's office. They glanced at each other than they also headed for Russell's office. Everyone cast them a brief glance, except for Nick. It seemed as though Nick was completely avoiding looking at them.

"Hodges, shut the door." said Russell, not sounding like a very pleased man.

Hodges looked confused but did as he was told, closing the door to Russell's office so that only those only those who were inside the office would hear the conversation that was about to take place, and none of them felt it was going to be a good conversation for any of them.

"Something very serious was brought to my attention this morning and I feel that it needs to be addressed to all of you. Now, I don't want any secrets to be kept from anyone, especially me and especially if it puts anyone in this lab in danger. You may be asking yourselves what I'm talking about, well I'm gonna tell you. A conversation was overheard last night that tells me that certain individuals in this lab have their lives at risk." said Russell, looking directly at Greg and Leila as he spoke the last part.

Both Leila and Greg knew that they were most likely in for a lecture.

"You could have come to me about your father, Leila. Now don't get me wrong, I'm glad you confided in Greg and you told him because I think he deserved to be the first to know but instead of you two having a private conversation in the garage last night, you could have come to me or called me and told me what was going on so I could help you. Instead, I had to hear about it from Nick because he overheard you two talking. Now, I know that you would never intentionally endanger anyone; the fact of the matter is that you still did. While I'm not going to fire you, I am going to suspend you for a week. I've already called someone to fill in for you." said Russell.

For the longest time, no one moved or said a word. Then Leila turned and walked out of the office, hurrying down the hall.

"Russell, don't do this to her, this isn't fair." said Greg.

"I agree, but I still have to protect the people in this lab and by not telling me about her father, she put everyone here at risk so therefore I have to do what I think is best for all of us." said Russell.

"She was going to come and talk to you after her shift." said Greg than he too walked out. He headed to the locker room first to see if Leila was in there. Luckily, that's where he found her, sitting on the bench staring at the floor.

"I should have decided to tell him sooner." said Leila.

Greg walked over and sat down next to her, taking hold of her hand gently in his. Leila laid her head on his shoulder, unable to help the sigh that escaped her lips.

"I'm so sorry I got you involved in this." She said.

"Lei, don't, you have nothing to be sorry for. I care about you and even if we were just friends, I would still be involved because I care about you. And you need to quit apologizing for everything, especially when it isn't even your fault." said Greg.

"I just don't wanna lose you." said Leila as she lifted her head to look at him.

"You won't. Nothing and no one is going to tear us apart." said Greg, bringing his hand up to touch the side of her face as he spoke.

Leila laid her hand on top of his, tangling her fingers with his. Never had she felt so strongly about a guy as she did for Greg. Every time he walked into the same room as her, she could feel her heart race. Whenever he held her hand, she felt her heart skip a beat. Whenever they were apart, she could feel as though her stomach was in knots from the fear that she would never see him again. She loved when he would kiss her; he just seemed to take her breath away and made her only crave more. She wanted to be with him whenever possible.

Unfortunately, making out was the farthest that they had gotten but it wasn't because of Greg. She didn't feel like she was ready to go that far even though she completely trusted him. It just seemed that even the thought would make her have flashbacks of the things her father used to do to her. Greg was special to her, yet she couldn't seem to take things any further than a make out session, although it didn't seem like he was trying to go any further than she wanted to. He had never brought it up either; he seemed to be content with just going at a pace she was the most comfortable with. She was actually grateful for that.

Leila had been in several relationships before, but never has she ever trusted a man as much as she trusted Greg. Sure she trusted Grissom, he had adopted her and been there for her more than anyone she had ever known but that was different. She trusted Grissom the way a girl was supposed to trust her father and Grissom was the best father she ever known. If she could have picked who her father had been, it would have been Grissom and maybe her life would have turned out differently, better even.

Right then, the two of them were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see that it was D.B. standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"Hey, I hope you didn't take any of that personally back there. I do have to protect everyone in this lab, even if it means doing things I don't like." said D.B.

"It's okay, I understand." said Leila and it was the truth, she really did understand why their boss did what he did.

"Well, I did some investigating and as it turns out, your father is actually still in prison." said D.B.

"So he was just screwing with me, with us." said Leila.

"But how was he able to make a phone call like that from prison? And how'd he know about me?" asked Greg.

"Leila, can you think of anyone that your father may know on the outside that could follow you and feed him information?" asked D.B.

"Actually, yeah. His name is Leeroy Phillips. He's one of my ex's; my father set me up with him. He treated me no different than my father. He probably put me in the hospital about as much as my father." said Leila.

"I'm guessing that the hospital will have files that we can look at, with your permission of course?" said D.B.

Leila nodded sadly. She didn't mind her boss or anyone else on the team seeing the files of her in the hospital, even though the thought that Greg would see and read about the things that had been done to her, things that she had been too afraid to go into detail about, things that she would rather leave in the past and forget about. And it made her shudder to think how Greg would see her after he see the photos of her in the hospital.


End file.
